The present invention provides for this purpose a holder for arranging against a wall one or more image carriers such as photos, cards, photo frames, brochures and the like, wherein the holder comprises:
Such a wall is to be found in most buildings, wherein it is possible to envisage a wall provided with horizontally running shelves on which objects can be arranged. Image carriers can be placed on the shelves, but can fall over due to a sudden draught. The whole moreover has a cluttered appearance and a shelf has been found to be more suitable for stable objects which are relatively thicker, such as books, than for image carriers.